Chance Worth Taking
by xxBBsxBabexx
Summary: Near gets a new roomie who was recently orphaned.Her smile shows up during a night with the boys as they tell her about L.Two years later L visits but has this feeling around Jail,the alias Near gave her,and for the first time,Near's jealous. NearxOC
1. Newbie

Near was called down to Roger's office late that night. It was a rainy July evening and the wind whipped through the open windows with the little rain the managed to canive itself through the screens. He got to the door and opened it. His eyes widened slightly at the sight beheld. There was Roger, talking to a girl wearing a black tank top, black sweatpants, and brown hair with one strip of it hanging down from her pony tail on the right side of her head. She wore mascara and eye liner around her eyes and five bangles on her right wrist, four silver and one black in the front.

"Near, I'm glad you could make it. This is Jessica, she'll be your new roomate." Jessica turned to face him with noncaring green eyes. She had been crying, he could tell by the way her eyes were puffy and slightly red when they met with his own charcoal pair. But around her neck he noticed a glimmer, a silver pentagram hung in a circle with a red gem in the center.

"Pleased to meet you Jessica. I'm Near." He nodded his head to her and she nodded back.

"The pleasure's mine." It didn't sound it. Roger spoke up again.

"Could you please escort her to your room? I'd appreciate it." Near nodded and Roger smiled. "Alright Jessica, you can just follow Near and he'll take you to your room."

Roger waved her off and Near began trudging back to his now shared room. He got bored on the way there, it was on the complete other side of the building, which was pretty large in the first place, so he tried to strike up conversation tired of hearing only footsteps.

"So why are you here?"

"Gee, let me think about this. I'm at at an **orphan**age because I got bored. My parents died in a car crash today and they had me signed up for Wammy's in case something happened to them. It wasn't my decision to make."

"I'm sorry for your loss. I was orphaned when I was born, my mother died after labor and my father, I'm not sure what happend to him." They continued to make their way down to the room when they were stopped by a blonde boy only a few inches taller then Jessica herself.

"So Near, did you finally get a hooker?"

"Do I look like a prostitute to you Blondie? By the way have you ever heard the term hair-cut before?" Mello smirked.

"What's your name brunette?" He asked leaning against the wall.

"Wouldn't that be every pedophile's dream. We gotta get going now so I'll just be seein' you around. Kay? Bye." He stepped in front of her as she began to walk away.

"Why're you hanging out with him anyway? He's a complete nerd."

"Do you really think I give a damn? I've got Roger on speed dial, he told me to call if there were any complications. All I have to do is press number eight, call, and you're toast." Mello moved out of the way in slight anger but lifted it quickly just to smirk again.

"My name's Mello. I take it you're that new girl huh?" Near answered him.

"Yes she is. This is Jessica and you'd do best to leave her alone. She's not in a very good mood." Mello hooked a finger underneath her chin to make her look him in the eye.

"Why is that, _Jessica_?"

"Because, _Mello_, I just lost my parents today. Now let go of me before I kick your tiny balls back up the sacrum!" As if on cue, thunder roared and lightening flashed to go along with her threat. "What do ya think about that?" A red haired boy, the same height as Mello, stepped in, but Jessica thought he was Mello's accomplice or something and was going to threaten him too but he spoke up before she could.

"Mello leave her alone." Mello did as instructed reluctantly. "God you can be so stupid sometimes. Hi, I'm Matt."

Matt held out his hand for her to shake, which he slowly recieved. "Hey Matt, I'm Jess. Thanks I thought the idiot would never leave me alone. Near and I were just trying to get to our room." Matt's eyes widened behind his goggles.

"So...you and Near are like, together?" She went stiff.

"Man are all the guys here total perverts?! We're room mates, Roger just set it up." Matt's face paled and he laughed nervously.

"Oh right, sorry my bad. I didn't know you were the new girl." She nodded and started walking down the hall again, Near scurrying behind her.

"How does everyone know I'm the new girl already?" Near twireld a bit of his snowy hair in his fingers while answering.

"This is an orphanage that is designing all of its occupants into replacements for L and, as you would say, top notch detectives."

"Great so I'm back in school already. Nothing better then that." With a sigh she noticed a white door. "Is that our room?" He nodded and produced the key from his pocket. He unlocked the door and Jessica was surprised to see that the room itself wasn't completely white. "Which side is yours?" He pointed to the right.

"It's that one over there. The one on the left is yours now." She nodded her thanks and threw her bag of belongings onto the mattress, then herself. She laid face down trying to soak everything in. The fact that her parents were gone forever, she was an orphan at thirteen, she lived in the school of genius, and there were a bunch of perverted scumbags thinking that she decided to hook up with Near.

"Jeez men can be total pigs. I guess that's what I get for wanting to make my own decisions and be free from the world." Jessica rolled over to her back with a lack of grace and groaned in agony. "Near, will you be my friend?" The question seemed nice enough on her part and sounded just as innocent.

"Of course."

She looked up at him with hopeful eyes glittering in the dim light.

"Really?" She got on her knees and folded her hands in her lap. "You will?" He looked up from his lego playset and through his white locks directly at her.

"You act as if I'm your first friend." She blushed a bit and averted her gaze to the brown comforter on her bed. "Oh, well, yes. I'll be your friend. I think Matt will want to get better aqquainted with you too. He's not that bad." She looked blankly into nothing for a moment before asking another question. Near had a feeling there would be quite a

few of them tonight, especially if she kept going from one mood to another like this.

"Tell me about Mello, what's he like?" Near's eyes widened and he stiffened a bit and thought of a reasonable description of Mello.

"Mello's the boss around here, at least he thinks he is. We're rivals and have been so ever since I got a higher score then him on an exam on evolution. He's a real "ladies' man" too, just a warning."

"So he _is_ a player! I knew it. So what, is he all pissed off because you're smarter then him?"

"Yes, he's ranked second. We're in a competetion to see which of us will be L's new successor and it's been getting pretty rough." Jessica reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of red plaid pj pants and a halfway tank top.

"Do you mind?" He shook his head and continued to play with his toys as she got changed. "Okay it's all good." She confirmed that she had successfully changed into her nightwear. Near turned around and blushed slightly but it went unnoticed. "Why do you play with toys? They're for little kids, you don't look any older then me."

"They help me concentrate and focus." She blinked at him in confusion.

"Playing helps you focus. Makes about as much sense as anything else here." Hand on her hip, she knelt next to Near and picked up a green lego. "Never knew the magic of building blocks was so powerful. You? Well you had to of." She giggled and went back to the bed to pull out a book. Without even looking he questioned her.

"What are you reading?"

"Something about a dragon, and it's red."

"Who's the author?" Jessica held the first page of the book and looked at the cover.

"Uhh Thomas Harris. Title's Red Dragon." Near twisted his body and extended his hand for it. She glanced at it and looked him in the eye. "I don't have any cash."

"May I see the book?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm so stupid. Here." She handed him the softcover book and pulled out a laptop from the large douffle bag. She typed quickly and flawlessly away at the keyboard then looked up at the screen. With a slight grin she began to type again and music started playing from the speakers.

"Jessica, this book has nothing to do with a red dragon. It's a prequel to the series involving Dr. Hannibal Lector."

"I told you I was stupid. You can read it if you want, I'm not very interested in it anyway." Near put the book next to him and continued playing with his toys. "Hey are there a lot of girls here?" He shook his head. "Oh, okay. Is there a mall?" Again, he shook his head. "Well what do you guys to around here aside from classes?"

"There's a stable in the back. You can take riding lessons if you want." With a yawn she shut off her laptop and pulled the covers over her exposed belly.

"I'll do that in the morning. Night Near."

"I'd advise you not to go to sleep." He suggested, tone void of emotion.

"Why? I'm tired and I need to go to sleep, at least to think that this is all a dream in the morning. Just this once."

"If you're going to be a detective you need to be able to stay up the entire night depending on the case you've taken and the consequences that would happen should you fall asleep or let your guard down. That and the fact that you've gone through a tragedy today and will most likely have nightmares."

"Near, my parents just died." Her voice cracked a bit and got softer. "I just need a little sleep. Okay? I'll never do it again after this, but I need it."

"Very well. Good night Jessica." She had difficulty sleeping that night, tossing and turning. Near had to wake her up once because she had screamed. "I am so sorry. Can you forgive me?" He nodded. "I don't think I can go back to sleep. Can I stay up with you?" Before he could answer there was a rapid pounding at the door. Near padded over to it and opened the beaten door. In came Mello and Matt.

"Near what's wrong? We heard screaming!" Matt asked showing concern.

"I had a nightmare. I'm sorry did I wake you guys up?" Jessica asked sheepishly.

"No we were playing video games." Matt said with a sincere smile. He sat next to her and put a reassuring arm over her shoulder. "You're okay though?" She smiled, blushing slightly from the new contact.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm actually gonna take a crack at staying up all night with Near." A smile spread on Matt's face, a smile that only Mello and Near knew the meaning of. Matt had gotten an idea.

"Hey Near, would it be cool if Mello and I stayed with you guys?"

"I see no problem with that. It'll give her an easier time adjusting." Jessica seemed to be the only one who noticed Mello's facial features and angered pupils. So she poked Matt's shoulder.

"Um, Matt? Mello's face is all red." Matt looked over at his room mate and laughed a bit.

"It's fine, he just doesn't get along with Near that well is all." Jessica got up from her position next to Matt and walked over to Mello.

"Dude, chill out. Everything'll be cool if you just relax for a minute. Can you do that?" His icy blue eyes flared into her hazel orbs. "If we're gonna have a staring contest I'm warning you I cheat very badly." She flashed a hand in front of his face, causing him to blink. "Ha! Two for flinching!" She punched his arms casually and put her elbow on his shoulder. "Please let go of that test score? At least for tonight. If you do then I'll never be a jerk to you again, I promise."

He looked her over and smirked. She rolled her eyes but smiled all the same. "Thank you Mells." She said sweetly. She sat cross legged on the edge of her bed, thinking of something they could talk about. "So what's this place like, Wammy's House?"

"It's an orphanage, but a little different. You see Jess, we're not able to be put up for adoption. We can't get out of here unless we get a career or..." Matt didn't continue, so Mello did.

"Or until L dies. Near and I are working against each other to be his successor."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

L, they kept talking about L, and I wanted to know who he was.

"Tell me about this L character. Who is he? What does he do? Is he really that important that teenagers and children are fighting to be his successor?" Mello looked like he was at a loss of words, so did Matt, but Near...his back was turned to me so I couldn't tell what his explaining status was at. Then he spoke up in his soft voice.

"We're not exactly too familiar with L. We learned about him in homeroom on our first day here. He's a first rate detective, as I told you earlier, and he is extremely important." Then Mello spoke.

"We're not fighting, we just want the title of L. It's pretty big, but I think we should get to ask you questions now." I went pale, I know I did I could feel it. Since I'm Italian, I talk with my hands, and I made motions like crazy. So I gestured to him, then I rolled my hands around in the air, and well, you get the picture.

"Go ahead. Ask away. I'm ready for anything." As I had expected, Mello asked the first question.

"Why are you _here_? I mean where did you come from?" I exhaled, not really wanting to answer that question, especially since I had so many memories there, that and they probably had no idea where it was.

"I used to live in Leominster, Massachusetts. My parents thought I had some kind of "gift" if you would and signed me up here in case something happened to them."

"What gift is that?" He asked as if I was totally lying. What a loser!

"My brain is like a sponge, I absorb everything I hear, see, smell, taste, and touch. Cool huh?"

"What no sixth sense?" I was so going to gouge his eyes out and slit his throat when he was sleeping tomorrow, if they even sleep.

"Sadly enough, no. I'm a freak, just not that big of a freak that I pretend to have something I don't. However," This one had to make him wet his pants. My god it _had_ to! "I used to practice my laughter quite often when I was alone. But no, nothing out of the ordinary. That it or you wanna see if I can channel Casper for you?"

He looked at me, unphased by my joke. He seriously didn't think I was telling the truth? Damn! Oh well, I guess I'd just have to get him later. Then Near questioned me, even though I was expecting Matt to be next.

"Doesn't Leominster have the reputation as the birthplace of John Chapman?" I nodded.

"Yeah. There's a bunch of memorials and junk in his honor." Near went back to the blocks, but changed his mind and instead produced a pack of cards from a drawer. I thought they were just regular playing cards, but instead he brought out a set of tarot cards. Matt must've caught me staring because he asked me if I knew how to use them.

"I don't have a lot of experience with them, my mom was suppose to teach me how, but I can give it a shot. I remembered how to set it up, and that you were suppose to ask the tarot a question. Near let me use them so I put them in the order and since Matt wanted to learn how to use them I let him ask a question first.

"Do I have to be dramatic about it or just ask the question?"

"Do whatever yuo want." So after they were all in place Matt asked the question.

"Spirits of the cards, will I ever have a love life?" When I flipped the first of the four cards I had used, the image was that of the Empress. "What does she mean?"

"That's the Empress. She represents mothering, nurturing, nature, and the senses." I flipped the second card and the result showed us the Hanged Man. "He's letting go, reversal, suspension, and sacrifice."

"What sort of reversal?" Near asked me.

"Like a change of mind, seeing from a new angle, things like that." Then he got the upside down card of the Lovers. "It's upside down so I don't think that relation ship would work out well. It's the Lovers." Then the last card was a stunning show of the Hermit. "Gee, Mello, know any hermits around here?" Matt blushed a bit but pushed it aside.

"So are these things tellin' me I'm gay?"

"Well, I don't know. They could be but there's another explaination too. I mean you find the girl of your dreams, she starts making you look at things differently, the relationship doesn't turn out so well so you break up, and you turn into Mello." Then I grinned at the blonde playboy. "Isn't that nice?" I giggled and let him roll his eyes in annoyance.

"You want your cards read Near?" He shook his head, continuing to stare at the cards. "Mello?" He shrugged.

"Maybe later. I don't feel like it now." We kept entertaining each other with nonsense topics and the three of them taught me the Wammy Ways, including the rules, scheduals, activities, and so on. Before we knew it we had to get ready for class. I didn't want to go yet, I was having such a good time. I still can't believe myself, I went from totally mad at Mello to putting his hair in pig tails because it was long enough.

"Altight, me and Matt gotta go get ready for class now so we'll see you in a few." I nodded as they walked out the door when Matt called out.

"Near! Don't forget to help Jess with her alias okay?"

"You have my word." I looked confused, what exactly did he mean by _alias_? "Do you have any nick-names aside from Jess?" I thought about it, my parents and relatives called me Jess and Jesse but that was still far too blose to my real name, so I shook my head.

"What's the first letter of your middle name?" I giggled a bit at the strong coincidence.

"L." I answered. "L for Lynn." He was quiet for a moment until coming up with a splendid name and giving me the details of how he had come up with it too.

"If you say "J" and "L" fast enough it sounds like jail. How about that?" I fell to my knees next to him and hugged my personal teddy bear.

"I think I just fell in love with you Near. That's so cool!" So we got dressed, me in a pair of skinny dark blue jeans and a white short sleeved shirt and Near in his pajama resembling clothes. I walked into the class room not as Jessica, not as Jess, but as Jail.

**AN: Thank you SO much for reading this story! Personally I'm not a fan of OC's but this one I couldn't refuse! I own nothing except Jessica and her many, many moods, I chose her previous hometown as Leominster because my cousin lives there. Review if you think I should seriously continue, I love this story so far. It's my second favorite next to my other story, The Taste of Blood. The pairing in that one is Kagome and Beyond Birthday in the crossover section of Death Note and InuYasha. : ) So yeah, love it? Hate it? Rate it by reviewing please!**


	2. Surprises

I stood at the head of the class giving everyone a small but sincere smile as the teacher introduced me.

"Class this is Jail. She just arrived from America last night. Jail tell us, have you found any friends as of late?" I looked at Matt, he smiled at me, then to Mello, who just nodded, and Near sat staring into oblivion while twirling his hair. So I nodded.

"Yes, just last night I made a few new friends." The teacher smiled.

"Oh jolly good! I'm Professor Hale, by the way, and you can take a seat right next to..." He searched the room with squinted eyes. "Near. Do you need him to raise his hand?"

"That won't be neccessary thank you." I strode to the vacant seat next to Near and sat down when Mello raised his hand but didn't wait to be called on.

"But professor, I wanted Jail to sit next to me." Professor Hale rolled his eyes, obviously disliking the smirk Mello held on his face.

"Mello it's not always about you and sooner or later you'll find out that you're not the boss of this orphanage."

"I just said I wanted her to sit next to me." He complained with his hands lifted by his head. Wow, he was such a dork. I'd have to tell him after class but for now I was going to learn about L and whether or not I would be fighting for his title as his successor.

"If you want to sit next to her that bad there's a seat behind Near you can take." Mello grunted but got up to take the seat behind Near, and I heard the little twerp snicker!

Mello just snickered to himself! Jeez, psychotic much? Then Matt took the desk behind me, thankfully no cackling, laughing, or anything to that affect. Honestly, Matt seemed to be the only down to Earth guy I've met so far, maybe he is gay.

"Jail, I trust Roger told you about L?" I snapped out of my thoughts immediately.

"Hm? Oh yes but he didn't get into the details."

"Good. Well as I'm certain you know by now, L is the very example of brilliance and we're going to make an attempt to teach all the students here new methods of thinking, make them see from different angles, and go through every possible fact they have down for their case. Along the lines we must find what it is that makes our students improve concentration. Mello, for instance, eats chocolate bars constantly. Sugar and chewing allow his deduction skills to increase by seventeen percent. Matt plays video games whenever given the chance, he's able to learn multiple strategies for different situations by doing so. Near constructs with building blocks and averts his attention else where in order to envisage a completely different situation and some how he's able to think of the correct conclusion."

I tried not to stare in shock at the albino before me. I grabbed a pen from within the desk and turned my hand upside down. On each finger I wrote a letter with blue ink. I read it over to make sure it wasn't messy and poked Near's side as the professor kept rambling about the other students' choice of focus. When he looked, my attention was turned to the window but I know he looked at my hand when I opened it. It read "nice" with a smiley face on the bottom of my middle finger and I could've sworn I heard him chuckle lightly. It was very faint but I think I heard him laugh.

The professor looked back at me and smiled. "Any questions?"

"No, I think I've got everything down. Though there is one thing, how am I giong to find out what helps my deduction skills?"

"We observe you and your thinking styles, social life, and so on then we make conclusions. Simple enough right?" I nodded and smiled, not really caring.

"Totally." The rest of the class continued with Professor Hale talking about L. Then at one point I wondered, was this guy's name really L? I mean I wouldn't name my kid with one letter, a syllable maybe but certainly not just a letter. Then it was time for gym. Figures the guys were with me there too, but Near was excused and instead he was given an advanced test on the pulminary system. No doubt he'd ace it there. But today we were going to play volley ball, my favorite sport, aside from tennis.

Mello and I were on the same team, and I'm sorry to say that Matt got totally creamed. We won eight to nothing so believe me when I tell you no matter how good you are at sports let Mello win. That boy's a little too aggressive but how could he be Mello if he wasn't? Every other class was too boring to describe but I somehow managed to pay attention. Told you, my brain's like a sponge. The same routine was followed for about two months and one day me and Near sat inside.

He stayed quiet, something I know I'd have to get used to since Matt and Mello weren't always gonna be around, so I tried to start up a conversation.

"Hey Near, how's it goin?" At least I _tried_ to start one up. Eh heh.

"I'm fine. Did you enjoy your first day here?" Yay! I got him talking!

"Oh of course! How could I not? Everyone's so nice, excluding Mello. Well he's not really mean, just a bit paranoid."

"He gets like that." I laughed, sometimes Near was just funny even when he had absolutely no intent in it, which was like all the time. "You seem to take particular interest in volley ball. Have you played it before?"

"No. Well not like on a team or anything like that. I used to play it with my mom and in gym. Why don't you play sports?"

"I've never seen the point of them."

"Really? People play sports for fun and exercise."

"I know that but I've never seen the point in doing them. Especially on a team when you have to set every little detail in place." Odd, he seemed as though he had a grudge against sports and the people who played them. He did kinda remind me of the little boy Toshio in "The Grudge" movie. We heard a knock on the door and of course in pops Mello and Matt. Mello was filthy and his hair was ruffled. He looked slightly annoyed, but then again when wasn't he? Matt's face was completely red and he had a small bruise under his eye.

"What happened to you two?" Mello grunted and looked away.

"He got killed in football." Matt answered.

"I didn't get killed! Caution took the ball outta my hands when I was about to pass it to you and then Linda thought it would be so cool if she tackled me to the ground and rub her muddy shoe on my head." Matt rolled his eyes behind those orange goggles. I was begining to get suspicious if he had actually glued them to his head but it seemed far too childish on Matt's behalf, maybe Mello did it.

"Maybe you should take a shower." I suggested. "It might make you feel better." Mello huffed and walked to _our_ bathroom, shut the door, and seconds later we were greeted with the sound of running water. I got up with aggravation in my steps and knocked on the door. "Mello, you have your own shower! Get out!"

"But Jess if I get out now you'll see me naked and I know how badly you want to see that." I slapped the door and scolded him.

"Shut up! And my name's not Jess anymore, it's Jail." As soon as I said that, I went blank. My name wasn't Jess, so that must mean that _I_ wasn't Jess. A new name meant a new identity afterall, didn't it? Matt must've noticed because he put his arm around my shoulder and put me to the side. He pressed his ear against the door then twisted the knob. Checking to see if the door was locked, he smiled and nodded at me opening it. I walked in and saw Mello's silhouette behind the curtain and grinned wickedly as my eyes traveled to the toilet.

I had to make sure that he wouldn't notice me, or else the whole prank was ruined. So I walked slowly, steadily, and silently, three things that would get me far here in Wammy's. Glancing over my shoulder to make sure he wasn't looking my way, I turned my head to Matt and covered my eyes with my right hand as my left hand was on the silver handle. He held in a laugh, and I guess he told Near to do the same because I heard him whispering and then come back to his place in the door frame.

Surpressing my own laughter that was practically begging to be let loose, I ignored it and pushed the handle down. The water pressure against the tub's floor got harder and we heard Mello scream and he leapt out of the shower. He turned to me, not expecting that I was in there, so I just smirked and handed him a towel.

"Cover yourself up. There are children in this place." His face turned red and he took the towel angered. Mello shut off the water and went back into my room. I followed suit and sat on my bed, only to have Mello lay on it too, soaking it. "Hey get off! You're ruining the sheets!"

"Aw chill, it'll dry out."

"Would it really kill you to just sit on the floor?" He shrugged.

"I dunno."

"Let's find out." I pushed him off and watched him tumble to the ground with a noticable thump. Matt laughed at him and Near smirked. I laughed with Matt as Mello growled.

"See? That wasn't so bad now was it?" I asked him with sarcasim obvious in my tone. My smile quickly vanished when he grabbed my upper arm with both hands. His blue eyes looked totally evil and I'm sure there wasn't a doubt that he had revenge on his mind.

"Why don't you gimme your opnion?"

Then he tugged me to the ground. Of course I collapsed on top of him and we stared wide eyed at each other. I leaned over to his ear and whispered. "Pervert." Then got off of him. "Now put some clothes on for the sake of our health." I thought I saw a slint hint of red on his cheeks, but knowing Mello he could either be blushing or totally pissed off. Fifty percent chance of either happening. So he just tugged on a pair of jeans and the same black shirt he was wearing yesterday.

Then my cell went off and I answered it. "Hello?" It was Rodger.

"Jessica, I need you to come down to the office. Alright?" I nodded, even though he couldn't see it.

"Yes, sir. I'll be there shortly." I hung up and looked up, everyone was looking at me. "What? Have you never seen a cell phone before?" Mello answered.

"Whatcha do? Break a window? Shove bugs in some kid's underwear, maybe even burn down a small fraction of the school building?" I looked at him blankly then checked my hair and looked in my pants. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Making sure I'm not you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go see Rodger." I walked out of the room and ran to the office. There was an old man with white hair and a white mustache opening the door and walking in. I was curious but ceased running. I ran a hand through my hair and tried to breath evenly, trying to make myself seem calm as most students here were.

When I got to the door I pulled it open to walk in. I sat down in front of Rodger's desk, which was empty. I waited a minute or two before Rodger and the man from before came in. He looked surprised to see me here.

"Oh, Jessica I didn't expect to see you here so soon." I cleared my throat.

"I didn't screw up on the test, or get in trouble did I?"

"Of course not. I'd like you to meet the man who created Wammy's House, this is Mr. Wammy." The older man I assumed to be Wammy bowed a bit to shake my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet another brilliant student, but please, call me Watari." I blushed, I'd never been called brilliant before.

"Thank you, sir. It's nice to meet you too." Rodger explained to me the reason for Wammy's visit.

"Jessica, the reason Watari is here is because he has some wonderful news for you." I looked from Rodger to Watari with curiousity, I know, I know, I'm no better then that damned monkey but I can't help it.

"It's true. Ms. Jessica, I've read over your recent testings over time and I must say I am very pleased with your skills." I hid my shock, I'd seen too many movies, read too many books, I knew what was going to happen next. "I'd like you to be in line for the title of L's successor." Then it got really hot, and really quiet. My eyes darted from left to right, looking at each man's shoes.

"Really?" I asked looking him in the eye. He nodded and smiled. "But I've only been here for two months. How can you want me to be in line that quickly? I mean, I don't even know what L looks like or how he acts, what's his personality and stuff like that. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't think I can succeed a person I don't know this fast." Rodger laughed.

"You'll meet L in time. You just need to keep up the good work in your testings and we'll prepare you for everything." I held my breath.

"But what about Near and Mello? They've been here longer and they know who they're going against. It's obvious they're the better choices." Watari had to of known what was going on because he gave me this strange look.

"Do you not want to be his successor?" He asked.

"Of course not! I mean yes, I mean...ugh. This is just really fast that's all. I mean first I lose my parents, then I find out I'm bunking with the school's top student, then Mello hits on me, Matt's possibly gay, Mello sucks at football, and now I'm a possible succesor." Watari knelt down by me.

"Jessica, I know it's a lot to take in, but you'll be able to pull through. You have that kind of spark, and a fierce determination. Over the years your parents have been sending us your work and your intelligence is beyond that of Near and Mello combined. You just have to want it." I nodded, like my mom used to say, "If you want something, you have to commit to it."

This could be my chance to make something better of myself, I mean I could be the new L, the world's greatest detective for crying out loud! I mean I didn't want him to die but it did seem pretty freakin cool to me to at least have some kind of relation with him. So, I nodded.

"Alright, I'll give it a shot. But Watari, won't Mello and Near be angry with me?" He laughed lightly, I could tell he was a kind man and had been so his entire life.

"If there are any problems you can come straight to me. If I don't happen to be around you can remember that Rodger is always here in the school. I have a feeling that they'll just have a quick mind jolt and toss it aside."

I looked at my feet with a small smile. This had to be some kind of dream because it was to good to be true, not worthy of reality. "Thank you Watari, this really means a lot. I just, oh wow. I can't believe this is actually happening. So when do I get to meet this L?" I asked excited.

"When you've been properly trained, you will meet L. By the way, what is your new name?" Watari asked me.

"It's Jail. Near came up with it, he's pretty cool." He smiled and nodded at me.

"Very well then, Jail, I'll give you one year of training and then I will bring L to you. Fair deal?" I could feel myself glowing as I smiled widely.

"Completely!"

"Good, I bid you farewell for now. I'm sure you'd like to get back to your friends." I got up from my seat and bowed to him.

"Yes, thank you, sir." I departed from Roger's office still smiling, to think, I would meet L, _the_ L. It was too incredible to even think about. How would I tell Near and Mello? What will Matt think? Will he think I'm gonna get caught up in Mello and Near's little competition and wind up like them? Will I? Jeez I need to just chill. By the time I got back in the room Mello was yelling at Near, who was facing away from him playing with his legos.

"You have _nothing _in common! She's normal, you're not. She has a life, you don't. Deal with it and be a man about the situation will you?" I gave a confused expression to the three boys. Only Matt noticed me, and he cleared his throat to notify the other two. Mello looked over his shoulder to me, and I think Near was staring at me through the mirror next to him.

"Hey Jess, how'd your trip to the office go?" I snapped out of my trance and remembered why I was worried about talking to Mello and Near.

"It went well." I said, trying to act as though nothing had happened and plopping on the bed. Mello balled his hands into fists and put them on his hips while leaning forward at me. "What?" I wasn't acting annoyed, I never had to as long as Mello was there.

"You're such a liar. Spill it now." I sighed, my shoulders slumping.

"I was chosen to be um..." I couldn't bring myself to finish. I didn't want to face Mello's competitive hatred.

"Well? Spit it out, Jail, _now_."

"I got accepted to compete for the title of L's successor." I clenched my eyes shut and blurted it out to the world's sensitive ears. I peaked out from one eye and saw Mello's confused expression, as he broke out into a fit of laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You...as L's successor? You couldn't even remember the name of the last book you read! You think you can solve the greatest cases in the world pretending to be the world's greatest detective?" He had tears in his eyes, and I didn't know if they were from laughter, anger, or sadness.

"I didn't decide that I wanted to be L's successor it was Watari's!" I shouted at him, my own hands in tight fists. Everyone's eyes were turned to me, even Near. In the room was complete silence. The three boys' eyes were widened as far as they could get.

"Watari suggested that you succeed L?" Mello asked.

"Jail, that's really incredible. You know who Watari is right?" Matt exclaimed. I shrugged.

"Yeah he's the founder of Wammy's House." Mello shook his head in aggravation.

"He's not only the man who founded Wammy's he's the man who found L. He's the most famous inventor in the world and everyone in it has heard about him." Matt continued Mello's rant.

"But no one knows who he is. He's always kept his face hidden from the media, he's always kept the idea of L alive, ever since he started inventing useful objects he's always had the thought of L. Watari stays in hiding as he lifted his hopes of finding the perfect genius." Near went on after Matt.

"Eventually he was able to find L as a child and raised him like a son from then on out. L is undoubtedly the most brilliant and magnificent mind on the planet complete with a photographic memory and ability to recall lessons over a long period of time." I could've sworn I heard a hint of jealousy in Near's voice but passed it off as puberty.

"You guys have the whole biography of L hidden somewhere don't you?" There's just no way they could learn that much about one guy without stalking him or reading about him. Like how I would read biographies of Johnny Depp and Stephen King, both changing the world with uncountable fans. There was a knock at the door and I answered it with haste, they sounded more like fanboys rather then successors. I was greeted by a tall hooded man with shaggy black hair poking through the white hood to shade his face.

"Can I help you?" I asked him. He seemed familiar, as though I knew him. Maybe he just had one of those faces but I couldn't even see his face. Talk about freakish chances. "Do I know you from somewhere?" He shook his head.

"I need to speak with you alone." Mello's eyes were narrowed into slits.

"I wouldn't go with him Jail, you don't even know the guy." I looked back at Mello then to the Mr. Hood.

"He does have a point, sir. Maybe if you would just introduce yourself-"

"I will do no damage to any one of you nor will I cause chaos, I merely wish to speak with...Jail." Jail, the sound of my new name rolling off his tongue sent chills down my spine. I nodded and followed. Mello grabbed my arm.

"What are you thinking?! You don't know this guy and neither do I. Why are you going with him?"

"We're in an orphanage with teachers and other adult authorities. I'll be fine, besides, it's not like I'd have anything to lose." I wriggled my arm out of his hold and followed close behind the man with the white hoodie. "So who exactly are you?" He looked at me with a blankness I couldn't recall and answered.

"Call me Ryuzaki."


	3. Unexpected Twist

_**NoTe: Just so you know there is a twist at the end. Unexpected twist, I might add. I was watching a certain show and I got kind of wrapped up in it and it affected my writing (aka this chapter) so now I'm plotting a whole new layout. L will be brought in within the next two chapters and I promise you all that much. **_

"Ryuzaki huh?" I asked. He didn't seem to be like a man with a name as common as Ryuzaki. An alias like the rest of us? Yet he seemed far too old to be one of us, an orphan. He nodded, looking tired and worn. But the look in his eye was purely blank. I'm sure it was because of the bags beneath them, he looked so unhealthy with his pale skin, scrawny fingers, and wild hair.

"That is correct. From here on out, no matter the consequences, you are to refer to me **only** as Ryuzaki. Understood?" I looked over him and curled my lip over my teeth.

"And why should I take orders from you, Ryuzaki, a man who I have only just met?" He kept his monotonous stare. Honestly it was starting to bother me, not even, I couldn't account that as bothering. It was scaring me.

"I am capable of multiple things, Miss Jessica, and that includes your removal from this school. Do not test me." My eyes widened and I nearly fell to my knees.

"You can't do that! " I found myself begging in front of him with my hands clasped together. "Don't do it! Please don't! I have to meet him! I have to!" He looked down at me from his tall figure with a curious gaze.

"Who do you speak of?" I looked up at him as if he should know.

"L! I have to meet him! I have to stay here and meet him."

"Why do you wish to meet with him so badly? He is only a detective with high statistics. You have no interest in these subjects anyhow. Why is it so important that you must introduce yourself?" I fell silent. He was right, interest I had none, but was that really such a big deal? I didn't have to be interested in politics and crimes and such. I was interested in L, meeting the owner of the highest IQ in the entire planet.

There _was _interest in the subject, just not the subjects he spoke of.

"Because there is interest, as well as determination and passion in this subject. I'm interested in meeting L for obvious reasons, I'm determined to become his successor and perhaps beat him at his own game, and passion because it was my sister's greatest desire to become a member of justice." He looked on, blank still.

"Where is your sister, Miss Jessica?" I looked at him with disbelief and clenched my fists.

"That's none of your fu-" He cut me off before I could finish.

"Answer the question or I can fully assure you, you will _not_ meet L." I held my breath and let it out while closing my eyes.

"My younger sister. Her name was Tiffany and she was eleven years old. She took a bullet to the throat and died instantly."

"What was the last thing you ever said to her?" I looked at him with tears in my eyes. I didn't want to say it again. So I shook my head and turned my back to him, ready to walk away. "Well?"

"I don't care what you do." I said in an exhausted whisper. "I would rather be killed then to say those words again. I'm not repeating those words there isn't a damned thing you can do about it." I started walking back to my room when he stopped me again.

"I won't have you thrown out Miss Jessica. However, I will keep watch over you. There are certain people here who have taken great advantage over their intelligence and I do not wish for you to end up in the same condition." I turned to him, stepping over with my arms hanging by my sides and my right foot facing him as my left faced the direction of my room.

"I wouldn't be that stupid."

"You're a weak person you could easily succumb to a darker side." I looked to the ground then shut my eyes and sighed.

"What makes you say that?" He turned his back to me.

"All in good time, Miss Jessica, all in good time." This guy was unbelievable! He seriously just did that? For real?! Ugh, the nerve of him. Well, I wanted to go back to my room where I could find Near and hopefully Mello could get rid of this guy. He actually thought I was going to turn evil. Did I look like freaking Darth Vader to him or something?

"Well if that's all you have to say to me then I'm going back to my dorm." I began walking away only to be caught by my right shoulder. I let out a yelp that was covered by his hand.

"I _will _be watching and don't breathe without thinking that. It's flickering and I want to make sure that it stays the former."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I shouted through his hand. I turned to punch him but he was gone. "Oh my god, if this is happening to me now, I can never, ever have a joint." With rough disappointment and shock, I walked swiftly through the orphanage back to my room. I knocked on the snow white door. "Near?" I didn't get an answer, so I knocked again. "Near? Are you in there?" Second time without an answer. If he didn't call back I was going in, he was scaring me. "Near? Answer me!" I twisted the door knob roughly and used my knee to push the door open.

"Near!" I barged in to a half naked Near standing in the middle of the room, clad only in his white pajama pants, as he looked straight into my green eyes with the same emotionless eyes that belonged to only him. I gasped in horror. "Oh god, I am **so** sorry Near, I just..." I covered my eyes and ran into the bathroom where I let out a sigh. "Ugh, why the hell am I so stupid? Why?" I hit my forehead, leaving a red mark against my pale skin, nothing compared to Near's though. Then I thought back on the image of him, he was fairly built. His biceps had some muscle to them, and I don't believe that my eyes had decieved me when I saw a creamy six-pack in developmet, only a four-pack at the moment.

"That was pretty hot." I giggled then grimaced. He was my room mate not my boyfriend and I had to get that straight. How would the rest of my days in this orphanage go? "Mom, I really wish you were here right now. Say hi to Tiff for me." I let a lone tear slide down my cheek, I thought I could've controlled it, but how wrong I was. Another two tears fell out of the corner of my eyes, followed by streams from both. I let out a whimper that turned into a series that quickly transformed to sobbing. I never realized how soon I had to let go of my entire family, despite the fact that the loss was almost three months ago. I think I heard a knock on the door, but maybe I was just imagining it. I'm pretty sure I hit something when I fell on my knees to the floor.

I didn't hear the door squeak when it opened, and I didn't hear the soft dragging of silk against the tile floor. I definitely didn't see Near, who had still failed to put a shirt on, come in. He walked to me and knelt right next to my kneeling, crumbling form. He put his hands on my shoulders and rested his head on mine. I let out a horrific wail and clung to him with my arms around his neck. I felt his arms circle my waist and I only held him tighter.

"Shh. It's okay, Jessica. Everything's alright." He stroked my hair and hugged me tighter. Two months and not once had he shown me this much attention, affection, or acknowledgement, but I liked it. I loved it. I needed it. "Everything's okay. I'm here." He was trying to comfort me, and it was working. I felt as though that nothing in the world could have harmed me in the least bit of ways. He was my protector for the moment, and I would gladly accept his protection any day. In my moment of weakness, with hot tears rolling down my face, I looked up at Near without emotion, my lips parted and my teeth clenched. Out of the blue I did the only thing I really wanted to do. I kissed him. I whimpered while my lips were on his and he seemed to have noticed.

His hands went to my face and he stroked my cheek with his thumb as he kissed me back. That's all I wanted, I wanted comfort from him and he was giving it to me. "Jessica." He whispered through the kiss as it got more intense.

"Near." I replied. I didn't know what I was doing and I didn't know what he was doing either. All I know is that I've never felt so loved and comfortable...never felt so wanted. He broke away from me and looked me in the eye. I felt like I was drowning in his pitch black eyes. It looked like he had some kind of emotion in them, but he was trying so hard not to show me and I felt as though he didn't want me to know that he really did have feelings, not just emotions but feelings for me. I wanted him to, I really did, but why wasn't he showing me?

"What's wrong, Near?" My voice cracked at first but only shook every here and there. He sounded stern and strict , almost in an unpleasent and angered state. I didn't know if it was because I kissed him or if I did something wrong and upset him.

"This is." I felt myself go limp and fall forward and into his arms, thankfully catching me and holding me in an embrace with his right hand holding the back of my head and his left on my mid-back. Soon enough I could feel the tempting and soothing call of unconciousness trying to seduce me into its hold. I tried to slip into it, but the feeling of Near's soft and warm skin kept me out of it.

"Near." I whispered. He patted my hair down and smoothed it to its full length, just beneath my broad shoulders. Everything went black. "I can't see anything. I'm scared." The worry and fright was obvious in my tone and I'm sure he was concerned in some way or another. He shushed me and it sounded like a lullaby. I knew I had been temporarily blinded, I just didn't know how or why it had happened nor did I want to.

"Shhh. It's alright Jessica. Just close your eyes and everything will be better. Go to sleep." I didn't want to go to sleep! I didn't want to close my eyes! He didn't understand what I was feeling. I didn't expect him to. So I shouted at him.

"No! I won't shut my eyes! It's dark and it's scary. I don't want to go into the darkness. Near, I'm so afraid!" I think I looked up at him, I tried to, and balled my hands into fists and placed them on his chest. "Near, don't make me do this! Please, I'm begging you!" I heard footsteps come in from behind us and I knew it had to be Matt or Mello, maybe even both. But I was wrong.

"What seems to be the problem here?" A different male voice questioned us. I knew that voice, it was just recently that I had heard the voice too. I wasn't Rodger's, it was too young to be his. And Watari's was so kind and loving where as this voice was as bleak as December itself.

"You have no business here. Go disturb other students else where."

"I have a contract with that girl in your arms. I have every right to know what the matter with her is. Now tell me."

"Just what might this contract be for? Surely there is no issue in sharing it, unless it's a bluff?"

"The contract, I assure you, is one hundred percent confidential. I can not allow it to be kept in any other minds aside from my own and hers. My apologies but it's simply out of my hands." Near glared at the man behind me surely enough.

"How did you come to knowledge of her? I thought you were supposed to be in the solitary section, there was no possible way that you could've learned of her arrival."

"Yet here we are nearly three months later. I've been a good boy for Mr. Wammy and Rodger but everything comes to a halt sooner or later." Near had forgotten I was still concious, I'm sure of it. I tried to shove myself off him, still completely blinded, but he pressed his fingers into my skin as a way of holding me down and tighter. I tried to speak but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. All I was able to do right now was listen to what was going on and that was simply because of my own will and Near's.

I wanted to tell Near that there was no contract. That it was a lie. Now I remember the name of the voice. So I put my own to use.

"Ryuzaki," I started weakly. "I am blind for one reason or another but I am not deaf. We made no contract, no pact, no deal nothing of the sort. You lied straight through your teeth." Near held my head and gentley forced me into his chest.

"His name isn't Ryuzaki." Then this terrible pain ripped through my chest and became heavier and heavier and I let out a scream. "Jessica!" Near called out to me.

"My chest... hurts so much, Near. I can't take it. Make it go away! Please!"

"Jessica," I cried into his shoulder ignoring him. "Jessica listen to me! You need to go to sleep. You'll be able to see again when you wake up." I groaned in pain. I felt like something had possessed me or was trying to. I felt for Near's head and felt his left ear. I pushed his head to the right and clamped my teeth into his flesh. I heard him yell out and I wanted to stop but I couldn't. Soon I could taste the metallic blood flow down my throat as I drank from him. He tried shoving me away and felt Ryuzaki try to pry me away.

A vibration in my chest caused me to growl in a threatening matter. Still I saw nothing at all but heard everything including Near's struggles in trying not to scream and Ryuzaki backing up while laughing lightly. Soon enough I heard my mother's voice and a bright blue light, almost white appeared in the darkness.

"Jessica, stop this. You don't want to hurt Near and you know it. Please, Jesse sweetie, let go of Near. It's wrong honey please don't let that side take over." My mouth widened but just enough that Near could escape my hold which he did as soon as he was given the God sent chance. My sight began to return but only very lightly. I knew what had happened but I couldn't really name it. It was familiar yet totally foreign to me. My blurred vision caused me to look all around since I could see a little at last.

I looked up at the muffled figure of my albino friend and saw red mixed in with his pale form. I knew it was blood, the same thing that had touched my tongue and ran down my throat. "I-I..." I didn't know what to saw. Then I was grabbed from behind, both my arms being put in a position where I couldn't move them. I jerked my head to try to see who had grabbed me but I couldn't recognize them. Then I swiped my tongue across my teeth, trying to rid myself the taste of Near's crimson life force. Whlie doing so, my tongue was pricked by something residing in my mouth. A tooth perhaps?

Obviously it was a tooth that had slashed the source of my tasting senses, but why was it so long and sharper then I remember? Who ever it was that held my arms began to bind them and my vision cleared. I let out a gasp of shock, my chest becoming lighter. I struggled for air, it felt like I had been stuck underwater for an eternity. I felt for the tooth where it had cut my but I had to reach higher this time to find it. It was just a regular tooth. My eyes widened and I looked to Near with fearful and apologetic eyes as he held his still bleeding neck.

"Don't know what happened to me." Near's eyes had also shown fear...of me. "Near please don't look at me like that. It happens sometimes." I was being dragged out all of a sudden by the man that had bound me. "Let go of me! No! Leave me alone! Let go!"

"I can't do that, Jail." That was Mello's voice! It was Mello who had tied me like a deer!

"Mello listen to me, you have to untie me. That happens to me all the time it isn't a big deal. It's a medical condition. My doctor said so." He stopped for a moment to speak with me.

"Look at what you did to Near, Jail. Look at him, he's bleeding because of you. You hurt him and you could've even killed him at that." I blurted the truth, and I really wasn't suppose to do that.

"It was an instinct!" Mello looked at me with disgust, horror, curiousity, and disbelief.

"So it was an instinct to try and murder your room mate? Jail I have no choice, we're putting you in solitary confinement." I couldn't help myself, but I began crying. Mello didn't budge, didn't speak, didn't do anything. He just watched. But then that dark feeling I get over took me and those tears dried up and my sobs became laughter. The darkness gave me my power and I spread my arms out, instantly freeing myself of the ropes.

"Instinct." I whispered. I put my hand in front of Mello's face and allowed a purple light to go through his eyes. He quickly fainted and I knwe what I had done. Nothing serious, just a memory swipe. Now it was Near's turn. I knelt down by him, my face covered in blood droplets in every direction.

"Do you trust me?" No answer but he tried to back up into the wall further.

"Do you fear me?" He nodded once. "I will change that." I touched his cheek gentley and smiled. "You won't feel a thing. Now close your eyes and calm yourself." He nodded again with his usual gaze.

"Before you do whatever it is you're about to do, may I ask you something?" I nodded.

"Anything you want."

"What are you?" I smile and laughed, feeling a tear at the corner of my eye.

"I'm half vampire." His eyes widened in the slightest motion only to return to their former appearence. "You won't remember anything from just now. Same as Mello. It'll take about twenty minutes for you to wake up."

"Why only twenty?"

"Twenty minutes erased earns twenty minutes rest." So with that I closed my eyes gentley and reopened them to watch Near go limp and fall asleep. I smiled and looked at his neck, it was still bleeding and his skin had been soaked in it was well and I knew I had to get that cleaned up. But I couldn't look away, I felt my mouth watering at the sight of his flowing, crimson blood and I licked my lips. I picked up a wash cloth from the shelf and soaked it in warm water and began to wash the blood away. I gasped as I remembered a very important puzzle piece.

"Ryuzaki, I know you're there. Get in here." Seconds later I heard him shuffle up to the door frame.

"Your sister..."

"What about her?"

"She was never shot was she?"

"No."

"You bit her didn't you?" I stayed silent, with a small smirk of hatred on my face and nodded.

"I did."

Just so he didn't try running, I held out my arm, fully extended, and sent a blast of energy that would for sure erase the last fourty-five minutes, just because I didn't want him to remember me or the brutal conversation he forced me in. "Damnit!" I shouted in rememberance. "The security cameras out in the hall, damnit damnit damnit damnit!" Swiftly I went to the camera outside of the open door and kicked it off the wall.

I went back to the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror. All I could describe myself at that one moment was...

"Monster."

_**As you can see the show I was watching was Vampire Knight. GO TEAM ZERO!! 3**_


End file.
